La manière dont ils me voient
by Angelica R
Summary: [AU 7x06] : One Shot. UA où Javotte n'a pas noirci son cœur mais où elle doute encore de qui elle est vraiment. Heureusement, Regina est là pour l'aider. Il y a du fluff dans cette histoire (parce qu'elles le méritent toutes les deux.) Established Javotte/Regina (StepQueen).


La manière dont ils me voient.

[AU 7x06] : One Shot. UA où Javotte n'a pas noirci son cœur mais où elle doute encore de qui elle est vraiment. Heureusement, Regina est là pour l'aider. Il y a du fluff dans cette histoire (parce qu'elles le méritent toutes les deux.) Established Javotte/Regina (StepQueen).

« Dis-moi... qui penses-tu que je suis ? »

C'était un jour calme, durant lequel la Résistance n'avait pas beaucoup de choses à faire.

Enfin, non, ce n'était pas vrai, mais Javotte et Regina n'avaient pas vraiment tant que cela de choses à faire, et maintenant, elles se reposaient, allongées sur le sol, en pleine forêt. Peu de temps après la fin de l'entraînement de Javotte en magie avec Regina, qui avait duré pendant environ les deux ou trois précédentes heures.

Cela faisait maintenant presque douze mois que Javotte avait décidé de rejoindre la Résistance, et cela faisait également environ six mois qu'elle et Regina étaient ensemble.

Tout cela avait commencé comme une simple amitié, ou une relation mentor-élève, mais ensuite c'était devenu bien plus.

Regina n'était pas juste pour Javotte un moyen d'échapper à l'emprise de sa mère, elle était devenue une part importante de sa vie.

Grâce à elle, elle avait pu fuir loin de Tremaine, et devenir celle qu'elle était réellement.

Parfois, lorsqu'elle était en colère contre sa mère, les ténèbres semblaient être encore là, près d'elle, comme semblant attendre sa chute.

Mais Regina était toujours là, et si elle n'avait jamais choisi les ténèbres, c'était uniquement grâce à elle.

Elle croyait non seulement en elle, mais elle la _comprenait_ aussi, plus que n'importe qui avant elle n'avait pu le faire.

(A part Anastasie, bien sûr, qui avait été la première à découvrir qu'elle aimait les femmes. Sans doute avant Javotte elle-même.)

Et elle l'aimait pour tout ça.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Lui demanda l'ancienne reine. »

Javotte était dans ses bras, et même si elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, elle comprit rapidement que la jeune femme était troublée.

« J'ai demandé à Henry de me parler de... ces histoires, à mon sujet... qui racontent mon histoire, nos histoires. Je voulais seulement savoir... comment nous étions perçus dans cet autre monde.

\- Et ? L'interrogea Regina, alors que sa petite-amie restait silencieuse.

Javotte eut un rire triste.

\- Et tu peux me croire, je n'ai pas du tout apprécié. »

Si elle l'avait vue, Regina aurait compris qu'elle n'était pas loin de pleurer, mais, même sans le savoir, elle décida de la serrer encore plus dans ses bras.

« Je comprend, Javotte, mais que veux-tu dire exactement ? »

La fille de Lady Tremaine tourna sa tête dans sa direction.

« A ton avis, qui suis-je ? Répéta-elle. Que je suis seulement... la fille de Lady Tremaine, la sœur d'Anastasie, ou même la demie-sœur d'Ella ? Ou penses-tu que je suis plus que ça ? Que je peux être plus que cela ?

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu tout ça Javotte ?

\- Je... fit la jeune femme. Henry m'a dit qui j'étais supposée être. Ils m'appellent la méchante demie-sœur, alors maintenant, dis-moi, Regina, comment quelqu'un pourrait m'aimer ? »

Regina se figea, alors qu'elle voyait les larmes de l'autre femme, et elle lui envoya un sourire tendre.

« Oh, Javotte, murmura-t-elle. Bien sûr que tu peux être aimée !

\- Je... je ne sais pas si cela peut arriver, dit Javotte, pleurant désormais complètement. Je veux dire... J'ai vécu sous l'autorité de ma mère pendant tellement longtemps, et... Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de bien, elle m'a enseigné comment être méchante, donc... Je ne sais pas si je peux être plus que la méchante demie-sœur, qui essaye de voler le bonheur de Cendrillon. »

Le silence se fit.

« Javotte, regarde moi, dit Regina en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Tu as tort à propos de cela, d'accord ? Ta mère s'est servie de toi, elle a abusé de toi, tout comme ma mère l'a fait avec moi. Elle voulait que tu restes avec elle, pour pouvoir te contrôler. Mais tu es une femme forte, gentille, fantastique et belle, et maintenant que tu es loin d'elle, tu peux être celle que tu es vraiment.

\- Mais, et les ténèbres, je les ressens toujours, et si...

\- Tu ne les a jamais choisis, contrairement à moi. Tu es plus forte que moi Javotte, et même si tu as commis de mauvaise choses à cause de l'influence de ta mère, maintenant, les choses peuvent être différentes. _Tu_ peux être différente. Ella et Tiana t'ont pardonnée, elles ont compris que tu étais différente de celle que tu étais autrefois. »

Javotte éclata de rire.

« Oui, mais... elles sont beaucoup trop gentilles avec moi, je ne pense pas que je le mérite. Je ne pense pas que je mérite d'avoir l'amour de qui que ce soit, fit-elle d'une voix si basse que Regina ne l'entendit presque pas.

\- A nouveau, tu as tort. Crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est, de ne pas être aimé par sa mère. Elle est en train de faire une terrible erreur, Javotte, parce que tu le mérites, réellement. Et même si je suis sure qu'Anastasie était quelqu'un de bien, elle n'est _plus là_ désormais, et tu es la seule fille qu'il lui reste... Javotte, tu dois croire en toi-même, croire que tu es bien plus que ce que les gens voient en toi. »

Javotte était en train de la regarder avec tellement d'espoir dans les yeux que cela fit presque mal à Regina, et alors, elle sourit.

« Tu penses que je peux être plus que la méchante demie-sœur ?

\- Je pense que tu n'as jamais été méchante. Mauvaise, peut-être, parfois. Mais jamais méchante. Crois-moi, je sais à quoi la véritable méchanceté ressemble, dit-elle avec un rire forcé. »

Elle était véritablement magnifique à cet instant précis, réalisa Javotte.

Javotte n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'était l'amour avant de rencontrer Regina.

Son père l'avait aimée, elle le savait, mais il était mort, tout comme Anastasie, et c'étaient les seules personnes qui avaient jamais tenu à elle.

(Elle n'avait jamais accepté l'affection d'Ella, c'était en un temps où sa mère la manipulait déjà.)

Sa mère ne l'avait jamais aimée, et peut-être que c'était pour cela qu'elle avait essayé d'attirer l'attention de Regina au début, parce qu'elle désespérait d'avoir l'affection, l'amour et la tendresse de quelqu'un, n'importe qui.

Elle avait sa sœur, Anastasie, qui avait essayé de la protéger de leur mère, mais elle était morte avant que Javotte soit réellement capable de se libérer de l'influence de Lady Tremaine.

La première fois qu'elle avait vu Regina, elle n'avait pas pris attention à elle, toute son attention étant focalisée sur l'ordre étrange de sa mère, autant que sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas y obéir.

Mais maintenant... tout était différent.

« Pour moi, ajouta l'autre femme, tu n'es pas juste la méchante demie-sœur. Tu n'es même pas méchante, et tu es juste toi, Javotte. Celle qui maintenant est assez forte pour se sauver elle-même et que je suis heureuse d'avoir aidé. Et je ne vais pas te laisser tomber, d'accord ? »

Cela ne fit que d'autant plus faire sourire Javotte.

Elle n'était plus seule, non, elle avait à ses côtés des gens qui se souciaient d'elle, grâce à la sorcière, et elle aimait sincèrement cela.

Et l'ancienne reine était là également pour l'aider à combattre ses démons, elle était là, et elle ne la laisserait pas.

Jamais.

Et Javotte était tout à fait d'accord avec ça.

Elle cessa de pleurer, et, tout comme Regina pouvait le voir, elle souriait d'une manière réellement heureuse.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela quand l'autre femme l'embrassa finalement, et elle répondit automatiquement au baiser, avec amour et passion.

« Merci, dit Javotte, le visage radiant de joie, toujours souriante. Et... Regina, osa-t-elle finalement dire, je t'aime. »

Regina sentit une grande vague de joie l'envahir alors qu'elle entendait cette confession, et elle sourit à son tour.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit-elle, avant d'embrasser Javotte une nouvelle fois. »


End file.
